


【奇杰】短篇集

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 各种设定的小段子&小短篇架空的，糟糕的，猎奇的，日常的；有片段，有大纲，应该不会单独拿出来写
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.婚姻危机  
> 无聊ooc八点档

奇犽和小杰12岁相识，18岁订婚。

当年两人在一起，都遭到各自家庭的强烈反对。除了亚路嘉和两人的好友，似乎没有任何人对他们的婚姻看好，但是他们最终仍然走到了一起。

然而在两人结婚的第二个年头，各自家庭反对的原因似乎一一应验。奇犽家里自不必说，他们当初连奇犽交朋友都反对。而小杰的父亲不认可他们结合的理由，目前看来他似乎是对的。两个人的性格差距太大了，矛盾会在日复一日的相处交往中渐渐显现出来。

咖啡厅，小杰没精打采得坐在椅子上，面前的茶已经凉了。酷拉皮卡和雷欧力坐在他对面，神色各异，因为听小杰说他正在和奇犽闹离婚。

酷拉皮卡和雷欧力都不是闲人，然而作为奇犽和小杰初识至今的见证者，还是来开导他了。虽然在他俩眼里，奇犽和小杰的婚姻生活和他们12岁时的相处相比，除了多了一层身体上的关系，没有任何区别。

酷拉皮卡和雷欧力都是第一次见到这么消沉的小杰，两人偷偷用自以为对方听不见的音量小声商谈。

“看样子他俩真的出现问题了。”

“应该是小杰的不对。”

“虽然我其实也这么想的，你为什么这么肯定。”

“你也知道小杰的爸爸那个样子，一开始我就担心小杰有一天和金一样，抛下孩子给奇犽就离开了。”

“他俩哪来的孩子？？而且就奇犽那人，小杰无论去哪他都会跟着顺便收拾小杰闯祸留下的烂摊子吧？”

“说得好像小杰到处闯祸似的。”

“那个，”小杰终于出声了，“你们两个说的我都听见了。”

雷欧力尴尬的清了下嗓子，把腰直起来坐正了。

“小杰啊，夫妻俩吵个架什么的有矛盾很正常，你和奇犽这么些年都走过来了…”

“我觉得奇犽不爱我了。”

“怎么说？”酷拉皮卡冷静得问。

“他管得越来越多，这也不让去那也不让做，”小杰越说越激动，“每次出门都被他盘问半天，上次准备去见西索，奇犽直接炸了，说什么我背着他和西索去约会，简直莫名其妙啊！”小杰气愤地拿起面前冷掉的茶一饮而尽，却浇不灭心头的火气。

“嗯，我知道了。”酷拉皮卡说道，“小杰，换个角度想一下，如果奇犽瞒着你和别的女人见面，你会怎么想？”

小杰听了，有点茫然，“奇犽他，有认识的女性朋友吗？”

酷拉皮卡和雷欧力思索了一下，的确没见奇犽有和异性来往过，从猎人考试遇到他开始，奇犽的注意力好像就全都分给小杰一个人了。

酷拉皮卡又问道，“那如果他和别的男人见面…”

“那就见啊，”小杰满脸迷惑，“有什么关系？”

完全讲不通。

雷欧力见酷拉皮卡扶额，便说了句，“不是这个意思，如果奇犽瞒着你和别人约会，你会怎么想？”

“奇犽不会的。”小杰笃定得说了句，“而且我又没有和西索约会。”

酷拉皮卡和雷欧力对视一眼，小杰看起来对奇犽倒是非常信赖，不过他都不会吃醋，奇犽有点可怜啊，他心思细腻，说不定甚至会怀疑小杰对他的感情。

“那奇犽不让你做的事，你都听了？”

“没有。”小杰理直气壮。

坐他对面的两人交换了个眼神，奇犽真可怜。

“我的建议是，你去对奇犽道个歉吧。”雷欧力说道。

“为什么是我道歉！？”小杰从椅子上蹦起来。

“本来就是你的错，都是奇犽一直在迁就你，这次闹矛盾也是你单方面要和他离婚不是吗，奇犽有说什么？”

“为什么是我的错？？奇犽说我都不知道他的辛苦，要去和西索约会开什么玩笑，我们就吵架了。”

“他本人来了。”

小杰像上课走神被抓包的小学生，脊背一下挺了起来，回头看向店门口，满脸低气压的奇犽正开门走进来。

小杰瞪着雷欧力，他举起手机晃了晃，刚才偷偷给奇犽发了短信，“你们两个还是好好开诚布公谈一谈吧。”

奇犽拉开小杰身边的椅子，坐了下来。

“你昨晚去哪了？”

“和你没有关系。”小杰撇过脸。

顿时整家店的气温都像是降低了几度。

只有坐在冷气制造中心的奇犽旁边的小杰没受影响，仍在和奇犽赌气。

“别任性了，跟我回家。”

“任性的到底是谁！总是没完没了说教个不停，不让我做这做那，如果结婚就意味着失去自由的话，那我们还是分开算了！”

“小，小杰！”雷欧力见小杰说出气话，奇犽的脸色都沉了下来，不由得替他俩着急。酷拉皮卡默不作声，喝了一口饮料。

“你是嫌我太束缚你，所以要和我离婚？”奇犽的声音像来自地底。

小杰忍不住抖了一下，却倔强得撇过脸。

“我知道了，那就离婚吧。”奇犽硬邦邦扔下一句。

雷欧力和小杰双双惊讶得看着他。

“奇犽，怎么连你也！”雷欧力摇头顿足操碎了心。

“你不是要离吗，那就顺你的意。正好我也受够了，自从和你认识开始就处理你不断惹出的麻烦，可真是够呛。你一直心安理得，就一次，哪怕一次，你有替我考虑过吗？”

“喂，奇犽，你说的太过了。”雷欧力推了下墨镜，正色道，“你知道小杰为你...”

“你要和我离婚...？”小杰打断了雷欧力，眼圈红了，转头对他和酷拉皮卡说“看吧！我就说他不爱我了。”虽然是小杰提出的，但是他一直以为奇犽只要道个歉说几句软话，说不定自己就原谅他了，没想到奇犽对他说出这种话。

“离就离！呜呜呜...”小杰嘴硬，眼泪却刷得一下流了下来，奇犽立刻慌了手脚，小杰却眼泪噼里啪啦流个不停还边指责，“你不用再忍着我了！我还不用再忍耐你了呢！奇犽从来不收拾房间，洗好的衣服也不知道晾起来，用过的浴缸也不刷，我也受够了，明天就回鲸鱼岛！”

小杰数落着夫妻生活的琐事，终于威胁要回老家。酷拉皮卡和雷欧力两人完全插不上话，开始叼着吸管进入看戏模式。

“我说过你不用插嘴他俩的事。”酷拉皮卡说道。

“嗯，我错了，以后我不会再管了。”雷欧力吐肝，看着奇犽把小杰抱在怀里轻声安慰，小杰作势推开他，却又被奇犽紧紧抱住，小杰在他怀里大哭，奇犽边哄他边给他擦眼泪。

最后两人一个检讨以后不随便和别的男的出去吃饭了，一个反省以后多做家务，总算和好如初。

一开始好心帮着劝的雷欧力叹了口气。

酷拉皮卡说了句“辛苦了。”

“你早知道他俩会和好，所以才完全不插话的吧。”雷欧力问他。

“不是，我单纯不想管他俩的事。”酷拉皮卡冷静答道。

“你太冷淡了吧喂。”雷欧力吐槽。

“你可真是个好人。”酷拉皮卡挤兑他，“我不插嘴是因为他们两个肯定会和好的，就算闹得再厉害，他俩也不舍得和对方分开吧。”

雷欧力看了眼坐在他对面像是贴在一起的连体婴，眼神空虚，“你说的对。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.奇杰前提路人x小杰

小杰和奇犽是情侣关系。因为奇犽占有欲过强，小杰觉得受到了束缚，和他吵架，两人不欢而散，奇犽丢下他一个人走了。

没想到分开之后小杰被路人用乙醚布巾捂住口鼻昏迷后拉到后巷里迷奸，小杰醒来后继续被轮流奸污。奇犽回来找他，在后巷发现了被轮奸到不成人形的小杰。

都是因为自己把他一个人丢下才会发生这种事，奇犽非常自责。小杰则是觉得因为没有听奇犽的话才会遇到这样的事。小杰醒来后，两个人默契装作一切都没发生过，没有再提，但是感情其实渐生罅隙。

有一天一卷不知名录像带寄到两人住处，奇犽播放发现是小杰被残忍奸淫的录像，正要关掉时被小杰看到了。

小杰知道奇犽介意自己被轮奸的事，提出和奇犽分开，他认为奇犽没有离开他，是因为补偿心理，因为奇犽离开他之后小杰出的事。奇犽遵从他的意见，同意了。

小杰见他答应这么快，以为奇犽果然介意他不“干净”了。开始自暴自弃，滥交，沉溺于肉体的快感。交了个喜欢他床上功夫的新男友，但是新男友把他当成炫耀的玩物，带着小杰到处宣扬所有权。

在某个社交场所遇到了奇犽，小杰装不认识，他男友却不知从哪听说奇犽是他前男友，当着众人和奇犽的面探进小杰裤子用手指把小杰玩到差点高潮站都站不稳。

奇犽一拳把他打倒，把小杰拽去洗手间，交往时没有和小杰发生过身体关系的奇犽提出买小杰的一次，以此来羞辱他，小杰拒绝了，说和任何人做都不会和奇犽做。奇犽掏出一把现金摔在小杰脸上打算强奸他，小杰反抗之下没让他得逞，丢下句“我和谁上床和你没有关系，别来管我。还是你想看别人是怎么操我的，你又不是没看过。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.奇杰生子

门铃响起的时候奇犽正边用腿抵着婴儿床摇晃，边熟练得给孩子换纸尿裤。任由门铃响了一会儿，有条不紊收拾好后把两个小婴儿放在胸前和背后的宝宝背袋，才去开了门。

门开了，发现站在门口的不速之客是他大哥。

伊路米自从奇犽入赘富力士家后就没再见着他了，眼前他弟弟T恤衫上沾着奶粉印，胸前背后挂着俩小崽，一副十足奶爸的模样，伊路米向来面无表情的脸上竟也出现了一丝裂痕。

奇犽从一个完美的杀人机器沦落到如此有人间烟火气，伊路米和他们的母亲一样觉得十分痛心，因为揍敌客家失去了一个好用趁手的杀人工具。当初奇犽和小杰结婚时家里并不反对，反正小杰给奇犽生下孩子后由揍敌客家抚养，从奇犽的后代中再培养优秀的杀手就是了。

可是亲家不同意，以小杰是独生子为由，要让两人结合除非奇犽入赘。奇犽家的意思是绝对不可能，除非小杰嫁入他们家才会承认这么个儿媳妇，然而他们反应过来的时候，奇犽已经带着亚路嘉去鲸鱼岛了。

奇犽看着他大哥，没有请他进家里坐的意思。等下奇犽还要带着孩子去医院看望小杰。

小杰生这对双胞胎的时候比当年制约与誓约强制成长之后的情况更凶险，做妈妈的人都是为了孩子从鬼门关走一遭。小杰分娩时奇犽也在场，他什么都做不到，不能分担小杰的痛苦，只能让小杰紧紧抓着他的手，到后来奇犽也不忍心了，恨不得直接把小杰抱回家说我们不生了。

饶是小杰恢复力惊人的体质，失去了念能力之后生下这对龙凤胎也是掏空了他的底子，生完之后一直住在医院里疗养，奇犽一个人带两个娃，喂奶粉换尿布很快就熟练了起来，照顾完小孩后躺在婴儿床边睡得再不省人事，崽一开始啼哭奇犽照样能第一时间醒来。认识奇犽的人都感慨当初那个翩翩少年成长为可靠的父亲了，每天都见他把宝宝拾掇的干净又清爽，带两个孩子去医院给小杰抱抱。

伊路米倒不是来劝奇犽回家，他们的母亲仍在为奇犽入赘一事愤愤不平，一想到奇犽的两个孩子以后要姓富力士就无法冷静。伊路米只是来向奇犽传达爷爷和父亲的意思，毕竟也是揍敌客家的血脉，让伊路米劝劝奇犽，基裘不在的时候让奇犽带着小杰和孩子回来看看，尤其是爷爷，年纪大了，对孙子曾孙绕膝很是向往。

奇犽含混得答应了一句，也顾不上招呼他大哥，胸前背后挂着崽风驰电掣去医院探望小杰了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.奇杰人外（非人类）

它是没人能叫得出名字的生物，在这埋骨之地如同亡灵般徘徊。

身躯庞大长着若干触手，细长口器布满细密利齿，眼睛不知道长在哪里，如同恶魔般的模样即使让人看一眼也会胆寒吓昏死过去。

不过见过它的人都死了，不是它干的，它不喜食人肉，跟在它后面的野兽负责猎杀，所以久而久之它的栖息地尸骨堆积成山，再没有人敢踏入它的领地。

然而如今却变成了处理战俘的坟场。

小杰被丢进这里“处理”的时候，右臂已经被齐根切断了，失血过多奄奄一息，看到它的时候以为见到了死神或是已经来到了地狱。

它循着血腥味用巨大口器包裹住创口。

小杰毫无惧色用仅剩的左臂轻轻拍打着它，像被献祭的人类给了他最后见到的生物一个拥抱，“可以的话希望你从我的头部开始吃，不想感觉到痛。”

它呸的一声吐掉了满口器鲜血，它最讨厌这腥了吧唧的味道了，它唾液中的酶能快速止血凝固创口，不然跟着它的野兽要来开饭了。

小杰不知道血已经止住了，被怪物放到它可能是后背的地方，驮回自己洞穴，途中挥舞触手吓退了闻到血味蠢蠢欲动的野兽。

怪物在它的洞穴中和小杰交配，用触手和口器享用他，在小杰体内产卵，小杰给它生下孵出一堆人形小怪物。比如说长得像小杰的有口器的小男孩儿，或有触手，管怪物叫爸爸，管小杰叫妈妈。小杰肚子高高隆起，里面还怀着小男孩儿的弟弟或妹妹。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.奇杰前提西杰  
> 西索是小杰监护人

奇犽决定向小杰挑明。

他注意到好友的反常有段日子了，小杰从来不会也不擅长对他隐瞒任何事，他贴心得等着小杰跟他开口，然后小杰蹩脚的掩饰和愈发异常的表现，让奇犽决定直接开口问他。

放学后小杰犹豫得收拾着书包打算走，被奇犽拦下了，等到教室里只剩他们两人，奇犽问他最近到底是遇到了什么事。

小杰肩膀一跳，视线游移，含混又小声的说没什么。

奇犽指了指小杰的领口，他们两个从来都是不会系到校服衬衫最上面一颗纽扣和打领带的人，然而这几天小杰都扎着领带，像是在，掩盖什么。

小杰不说话，只是下意识捂住脖子，说了句他要走了。被奇犽拽着领带拉回来，一把扯开了小杰的衣领，看他抬手要挡，奇犽制住了他的手腕。脖子上是若隐若现的紫色淤青，明显被狠狠卡住过。奇犽把他的衬衫往两边撕开，纽扣崩飞，露出里面触目惊心的伤痕。

小杰露在外面的皮肤完好如初，看得出这些伤是故意留在衣服遮盖的地方。

小杰挣了一下，把衬衫前襟从奇犽手中抢回来，包裹住自己身体，然而扣子掉了，只能两只手拉着衬衫。

奇犽忍不住怒火，“他打你了？”

“因为我做错事。”小杰回避着他的视线，蹲在地上捡飞出去的纽扣。

“他不仅是对你用了暴力吧。”

小杰拿着扣子的手顿了一下。

“不知道你在说什么，我该回去了。”

奇犽默不作声逼近他，对小杰伸出手。

小杰像受了什么惊吓弹跳了起来，后退两步绊到桌腿一屁股坐在了地上，全身发抖。奇犽一言不发看着他，感觉心里和嘴里都发苦，“你被他侵犯过。”

小杰的脸刷得一下白了，他不知道为什么奇犽会猜到，一句话也说不出来，抱紧自己瑟瑟发抖的身体。

奇犽咬紧牙，就感觉这阵子小杰的举止有些奇怪，有时上学路上遇到他，觉得他走路姿势有些微妙，一开始奇犽还以为他崴了脚，走路时脚掌不敢沾地，后来无意间看到他衣领缝隙处有处红痕，不像是被虫子咬的，直到有个莫名的猜测涌到脑子里，奇犽的心咯噔一下，忽地往下一沉。

他知道小杰的家庭状况，小杰的妈妈去世早，他爸爸没有和他一起住，被寄养在远方亲戚家，他该不会是被他监护人虐待。有了这个想法奇犽坐不住了，然而等了几天小杰也没有跟他说过什么，就主动找小杰问了。

没想到小杰的反应真的证实了他的猜测。奇犽嘴唇微微发抖，他对小杰有着超乎友情之上的感情，而喜欢的人被虐待侵犯，甚至都不肯告诉他。

“为什么…不跟我说？”

小杰被戳穿后就像失了魂，听到奇犽的问话，眼珠生涩僵直得看向他，“告诉你，有什么用吗？”

奇犽被噎了一下，突然火大，“我被我妈狠揍的时候你也不知死活跑我家来多管闲事的吧！”都是托小杰的福，奇犽才下定决心带着弟弟两个人离开家里搬出去住，在亲戚的帮助下独立，物质环境虽然不如以前，也活得下去。  
他也明白小杰不跟他说，可能觉得自己帮不上什么忙，但是小杰遇到这种事就这样默默一个人忍耐，让奇犽心里十分难受，对小杰做出这种禽兽不如行径的他的监护人，奇犽恨不得杀了他。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.落海的王子和救了他的人鱼

假装溺水的王子骗来了人鱼，人鱼小杰雌雄同体，被王子绑了起来操进繁育囊最深处。

小杰脖子上被绑上项圈每天承受王子的侵犯，繁育囊被精液灌满。把他拴在城堡内的泳池中，小杰日渐寡欢，王子便每晚手握项圈的链子，把他抱到海边，在海滩上侵犯人鱼，让他在海浪里被侵犯到痛苦得拍打着鱼尾。

结束施暴的行为奄奄一息的小杰想逃进海里，却被残忍拽住项圈拖回来。

小杰的腹部一天天鼓了起来，鱼尾有气无力在泳池里拍打着，他怀孕了。

当王子发现他差点弄断项圈的粗重锁链，把怀了孕的人鱼放进铁笼中锁了起来。即将生产的人鱼在笼中痛苦得翻滚，尾巴上蹭掉了斑驳的鳞片，伤痕累累。

王子打算迎娶为他生下孩子的人鱼，从女巫那拿到魔药，给小杰喝下，鱼尾变成人类的双腿，却无法走路，身体保留着双性性征。

小杰用声音作为代价，从魔女那里交换到匕首，只要刺穿王子的心脏他就解脱了。但是小杰无法伤害别人，即使是伤害了自己的人。王子再次强迫他时，小杰掏出匕首刺向了自己的喉咙...

王子夺下匕首，给他灌下抹除记忆的魔药，让他给自己生下几个孩子，心甘情愿做他们的母亲和自己的妻子。


End file.
